Selebgram
by Jun96
Summary: Cerita dari hasil pacaran kontrak antara dua selebgram terkenal Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon. Akan kah kisah mereka berakhir bahagia?. Gak pinter bikin summary. Bae JinyouXPark Jihoon (winkdeep) / slight Park WoojinXAhn Hyungseob(Jinseob)


**Tittle : Selebgram**

 **Author : Junra**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Bae Jinyoung**

 **-Park Jihoon**

 **-Ahn Hyungseob**

 **-Park Woojin**

 **-Lai Guanlin**

 **Pairing : Winkdeep (Bae Jinyoung &Park Jihoon)**

 **Jinseob (sekilas doang)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: cerita ini mengandung bahasa yang tidak terlalu baku alias ada beberapa bahasa santainya. Dan budayakan baca sampai habis beserta cuap cuap dari author. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Selamat menikmati cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung satu bulan sudah semnjak kedua _selebgram_ terkenal Seoul Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka. Banyak pro dan kontra yang datang atas hubungan mereka itu, namun yang pasti kepopularan mereka pastilah makin melejit. Jika dikatakan secara gamblang, kepopularitasan memang awal dan dasar dari hubungan mereka. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Jawabnya adalah demi kepopularitasan lah mereka menjalin hubungan.

Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang merupakan artis sosmed ini, telah membuat suatu perjanjian dimana mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam kurun waktu tertentu demi menghebohkan jagat dunia maya. Ide gila ini berawal dari seorang Ahn Hyungseob yang dari awalnya memang sudah tidak waras. Dengan alasan miris melihat Jihoon yang jomblo tidak ketulungan dan lebih baik jika cari gebrakan baru untuk tambah endorse, akhirnya Jihoon terpaksa setuju pacaran dengan Jinyoung yang notabene sudah memiliki gebetan. Tenang saja, itu baru gebetan belum resmi pacaran, karena Jinyong belum menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati Lee Daehwi, rencana ini menjadi alasan mengapa Jinyoung belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehwi.

Hari ini seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, Jinyoung dan Jihoon pergi kencan di café dekat kampus Jihoon untuk pencitraan dan pamer foto kemesraan di jejaring social. Setelah memesan makanan, seperti biasa dua orang ini akan sibuk berselfie dan dan foto bersama untuk keperluan instagram mereka.

#Jihoonie_99

"having luch with my Bae 3 #Jinyoung_Bae"

Jihoon mengunggah foto dirinya dan Jinyoung yang tengah bersandingan ke intagramnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, foto yang ia unggah itu sukses mendapat ribuan komen dan jutaan like dari followers maupun pengguna sosmend yang lain.

" _yess good_! Banyak yang menyukai foto yang ku upload" ujar riang Jihoon.

"kau tidak lupa men _tag_ ku kan hyung?" sahut Jiyoung setelah selesai meminum latte miliknya.

"tenang saja Baejin, aku sudah men _tag_ mu" jawab Jihoon.

"tapi hyung… mau sampai kapan kita harus pura pura seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan ku pada Daehwi secepatnya kalau begini terus" pertayaan mendadak dari Jinyoung membuat Jihoon termenung untuk sesaat.

Bohong jika Jihoon mengatakan tidak merasakan apa apa saat mendengar perkataan Jiyoung barusan, ia sadar dalam hubungan ini hanya dia yang melibatkan hati sedangkan Jiyoung tidak. Jihoon memang baru akhir akhir ini menyadari jika dia menyukai Jiyoung dalam artian mengarah ke cinta. Mungkin ini semua karena sering meluangkan waktu berdua dan melakukan _skinship_ , tapi yang jelas Jihoon telah jatuh seutuhnya pada Jinyoung.

"eum…. Sabar sebentar lagi ya… kau juga butuh uang kan" jawab ragu Jihoon.

"aku memang butuh uang untuk membeli beberapa alat band, tapi kalau begini terus Daehwi bisa keburu di rebut orang hyung. Lebih baik aku mengumpulkan uang lama dari pada dapat cepat tapi aku kehilangan orang yang ku sukai" ujar Jiyoung dengan wajah malas.

"aku janji, sebentar lagi. Aku butuh uang untuk membeli sesuatu" bohong, tidak ada barang yang Jihoon ingin beli, ini hanya alasan untuk menahan Jinyoung di sisinya lebih lama.

"tapi cepat ya hyung, kau tau kan sekarang ini Daehwi sedang dekat dengan si bule anak pindahan dari Amrik itu, jika aku tidak cepat bisa gawat"

"iya iya, kalau aku sudah dapat _endorse_ yang banyak aku akan cepat mengabari mu" jihoon berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, jika minggu tiba maka aktifitas yang akan di lakukan seorang Bae Jinyoung adalah mengunjungi apartemen sang pujaan hati Lee Daehwi. Sudah merupakan kegiatan rutin bagi Jinyoung untuk berkunjung ke rumah Daehwi jika ada waktu luang, karena bagaimana pun bagi Jinyoung akan sangat aneh jika dia tidak melihat wajah Daehwi barang sehari saja.

Sesampainya di depan apartement Daehwi, Jinyoung langsung menekan bel dan menunggu Daehwi membukakan pintu untuknya dan tidak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Jinyoung dapat melihat jelas bagaimana penampilan Daehwi sekarang, sungguh berantakan namun tampak _sexy_. Daehwi mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang tampak kebesaran tanpa menggunakan bawahan dan terlihat jelas beberapa bercak merah di sekitar leher hingga dada nya yang sedikit terekspos, jujur Jinyoung sangat shock melihatnya. Dia tidak bodoh sampai sampai tidak dapat menebak apa yang baru saja Daehwi lakukan.

"eh Jiyoung hyung, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Daehwi salah tingkah.

"Daehwi kau…" ucapan Jinyoung menggantung, dia tidak sanggup meneruskan kata kata nya.

"eum… hyung, gini… aduh gimana ya… maaf aku gak cerita ke hyung sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah pacaran dengan Samuel sejak dua bulan lalu, kami sengaja backstreet karena aku tidak suka jadi sorotan, maklumlah fans nya Samuel itu sedikit ganas dan untungnya karena hubungan hyung dengan Jihoon hyung hubungan ku dan Samuel tidak tercium publik. Hyung, jangan bilang siapa siapa dulu ya kalau kami pacaran. Dan soal yang kau lihat ini… eum… aduh aku malu sekali, hyung tau kan, sepasang kekasih pasti melakukannya, kau dan Jihoon hyung pasti juga pernah melakukannya, aduh aku malu sekali…" jelas Daehwi dengan gaya tertangkap basah.

Jinyoung mengerti sekarang, jadi Daehwi telah berpacaran dengan Samuel sebulan sebelum dia dan Jihoon sepakat untuk pacaran kontrak. Dan itu berarti selama ini Daehwi juga menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat yang baik hati dan selalu memperhatikannya. Hati Jiyoung terasa hancur sekarang. Entahlah, seakan sekujur tubuh terasa mati rasa bagi Jinyoung.

"oh begitu… baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberikan mu ini, aku tau kau pasti malas memasak di hari minggu dan kau juga pasti belum sarapan dan makan siang" dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin, Jinyoung memberikan bungkusan berisi makanan yang ia bawa pada Daehwi.

"makasih hyung, aduh kau ini memang hyung ku yang paling baik. Aku pasti sangat senang jika kau benar benar jadi hyung ku" ujar riang Daehwi setelah menerima makanan dari jinyoung.

"ya.. aku memang hyung mu, dan hanya akan jadi hyung mu" gumam lirih Jinyoung.

"apa hyung? Hyung mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak, aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu. sudah ya aku pamit dulu, aku harus ke suatu tempat"

"kok buru buru hyung, tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"mungkin lain kali" setelah mengusak ringan rambut Daehwi Jinyoung berlalu menjauh dari apartement itu.

"kenapa Jinyoung hyung tadi aneh sekali ya"

.

.

.

.

Sungguh demi apa pun Hungseob sangat risih melihat Jihoon yang sedari tadi menatap cemas pada telepon genggamnya. Demi apapun, Hyungseob sangat benci di abaikan saat jalan bersama. Hari ini dia dan Jihoon jalan bersama ke mall untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan keperluan fashion lainnya tapi yang di lakukan Jihoon hanya focus dengan phone cell nya itu.

"Jihoonie, sungguh aku akan membuang handphone mu jika kau mengabaikan ku lagi" hyungseob menampilkan wajah cemberutnya yang lucu.

"maaf seobie, tapi aku sedang hawatir sekarang. Jinyoung… dia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi" Jihoon masih sibuk menghubungi pacar kontrak nya itu.

"mungkin dia ke rumah Daehwi seperti biasa, ayolah Ji, kau seperti tidak tau Jinyoung saja" Hyungseob makin sebal.

"tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya Seobie. Biasanya Jiyoung akan membalas pesan ku sekali pun dia bersama Daehwi, tapi hari ini dia benar benar tidak bisa dihubungi bahkan ku telpon hp nya tidak aktif"

"ya mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan band nya atau apa. Kau sendiri kenapa ingin sekali menghubungi Jinyoung, tidak seperti biasanya" Tanya Hyungseob dengan nada sewot.

"hah… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, aku ingin memberitahu Jinyoung kalau dia sudah bisa bebas sekarang" jawab Jihoon dengan wajah sedih.

"WHAT? Maksud mu apa Ji? Kau dan Jinyoung mau putus gitu? Tapi kenapa?" Hyungseob langsung menyerbu Jihoon dengan banyak pertayaan.

"kemarin dia bilang pada ku kalau dia ingin segera mengahiri ini semua agar dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehwi dan sepertinya aku tidak berhak untuk menahannya terlalu lama, dia berhak untuk bersama orang yang dia cintai" wajah Jihoon menampakan gurat kesedihan.

"kau yakin? Maksud ku, kau kan suka Jiyoung, apa kau sudah benar benar berlapang dada melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama yang lain?"

"bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa memaksakan hati seseorang untuk suka pada ku juga Hyungseobie, asalkan dia bahagia mungkin aku juga akan bahagia walaupun mungkin awalnya menyakitkan"

"Ya Tuhan Jihoonie… hati mu tulus sekali… aku jadi terharu, sini peluk dulu" Hyungseob langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu, dia tau Jihoon pasti sangat tidak rela putus dari Jinyoung walaupun sebenarnya hubungan mereka hanya sekedar acting belaka, namun yang namanya perasaan tidak akan pernah bisa berdusta.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru sampai di apartemnnya sekitar jam 8 malam, salahkan Ahn Hyungseob yang kurang waras itu karena mengajaknya berkeliling beberapa mall, lalu noton film dan makan, untuk pengalihan patah hati katanya, untung saja sahabat sejak lama kalau tidak sudah Jihoon kirim Hyungseob ke antartika.

Saat masuk dalam apartemennya Jihoon di kejutkan oleh Jiyoung yang tengah berbaring santai di sofa ruang tamunya. Jihoon cukup terkejut bagaimana Jiyoung bisa ada di apartemennya sekarang.

"Jinyoung? Gimana bisa masuk? Eh tapi yang paling penting kemana saja seharian ini? Ku telpon hp mu tidak aktif" Jihoon menaruh belanjaannya di dekat meja lalu menghampiri Jinyoung.

"aku ke studio seharian, kenapa menelpon ku?" Jinyoung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik Jihoon untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"aku ingin memberitahukan mu kalau mulai sekarang kau bisa bebas, kita bisa mengahiri kon-" ucapan Jihoon terhenti saat Jinyoung tiba tiba memeluknya. "Jinyoungie… kau kenapa?"

"biarkan seperti ini dulu…" jawab singkat Jinyoung.

"kau ada masalah ya? Mau cerita sama hyung?" ujar Jihoon hati hati sembari mengusap lembut punggung Jinyoung.

"tidak ada" guman Jinyoung yang saat melepaskan pelukannya.

"bohong, kau aneh. Pasti ada masalah"

"Jihoonie, naik ke pangkuan ku" Jiyoung yang memerintahnya dengan nada rendah sexy dan gaya diktator selalu sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Jihoon lemas bukan main. Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa Jihoon menuruti perintah Jinyoung untuk duduk di pangkuannya, sungguh Jihoon tidak sanggup menolak Bae Jinyoung yang sedang mode sexy.

"apa orang tua mu memantau kegiatan dunia maya mu?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan berbisik di telinga Jihoon. Jangan di Tanya lagi bagaimana Jihoon sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya berasa seperti agar agar.

"tt..tidak, mereka tidak tau apa pun tentang kegiatan ku di dunia maya, bb..bahkan mereka tidak tau aku terkenal" Jihoon berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"bagus… sudah saatnya kita membuat konten yang lebih menarik" Jinyoung menarik dagu Jihoon lalu melumat bibir cherry itu.

Jihoon sangat terkejut, ini merupakan ciuman pertama mereka semenjak pacaran dan bahkan ini terjadi saat hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Jujur Jihoon bingung harus senang atau sedih saat Jinyoung menciumnya seperti ini. Tak ada yang dapat Jihoon lakukan selain meremas kemeja Jinyoung dan berusaha membalas semampunya lumatan namja yang di cintainya itu.

Tak berselang lama ciuman itu pun di lepas tak rela oleh Jinyoung yang sangat mengerti jika Jihoon kehabisan nafas.

"Baejin kenapa? Kenapa tiba tiba…." Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah merona.

"apa salah jika aku mencium pacar ku? Lagi pula kita tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, mencoba hal yang baru tidak masalah kan" Jinyoung mengeluarkan handphone nya dan membuka aplikasi IG. "sudah kubilang kita akan membuat konten yang lebih menarik"

"konten seperti apa? Jinyoung-ah, ini tidak benar" sahut Jihoon dengan nada cemas.

"oh ayolah kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk ini Jihoon. Lagi pula aku juga masih tau batas" Jinyoung melepas tiga kancing kemeja Jihoon lalu menyikap sedikit kemeja itu hingga sebelah bahu Jihoon terekpos sempurna.

"tapi untuk apa?"

"membuat sensasi, bukan kah selama ini yang kita lakukan semata mata untuk membuat sensasi" jawab santai Jinyoung.

"tapi bukan dengan jalan seperti ini Jinyoung, ini tidak benar" Jihoon berusaha menjauhkan badan Jiyoung yang mulai menghimpitnya.

"memang yang selama ini kita lakukan benar? Kita sudah melakukan penipuan besar besaran Jihoon, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak benar" Jinyoung membungkam Jihoon dengan ciuman liar dan setelah itu dia mulai member kissmark di leher dan bahu Jihoon. Dan tanpa di sadari Jihoon, Jinyoung merekam semua itu dalam instastory lalu menguploadnya.

"Baejin… please… jangan seperti ini aku takut…" Jihoon tidak bohong jika dia takut sekarang, dia takut mereka melakukannya saat Jiyoung tidak mencintainya.

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jihoon. "apa aku keterlaluan? Aku aku membuat mu takut?" Jinyoung memasang wajah bersalah, dan memang dia cukup merasa bersalah.

"jangan seperti ini… kau tidak seperti Bae Jinyoung yang ku kenal… aku takut" Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Jinyoung.

"iya… maaf kan aku..,. aku tadi sangat kalut, pikiran ku kacau, maaf ya Jihoonie" Jinyoung membalas pelukan Jihoon setelah dia membenarkan baju Jihoon.

"sebenarnya ada apa Jinyoungie? Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?" Jihoon menegakgakan tubuhnya dan menatap Jinyoung.

"Daehwi… dia dan Samuel ternyata sudah pacaran bahkan sebelum kita memulai hubungan kontrak ini"

"bagaimana bisa? Maksud ku mereka terlihat biasa saja" Jihoon terkejut.

"mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikannya agar tidak diserang fans Samuel"

Jihoon kembali memeluk Jinyoung. "Baejin pasti sangat sedih sekarang, maafin Jihoon ya yang gak peka"

"kok kamu yang minta maaf? Kamu gak salah Jihoonie, aku yang salah. Aku marah dan melampiaskannya pada mu. Maafin Baejin ya sayang" Jiyoung menangkup wajah Jihoon.

"kalo manggil gitu pas cuman berdua gini kok jadi aneh ya?" wajah Jihoon bersemu merah sekarang.

"aneh kenapa? Bukannya wajar memberi panggilan sayang pada pacarmu sendiri?" Jinyoung mencubit begas pipi Jihoon.

"bukan kita udah putus… aku tadi bilang kalo-" ucapan Jihoon terputus karena Jinyoung kembali mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"aku tidak bilang setuju. Lebih baik kita jalani dulu apa yang ada, biarkan semua mengalir. Aku tidak menjadikan mu pelampiasan, tapi biar saja kita jalani semua ini dulu sampai salah satu dari kita bosan dan menyerah"

"baiklah… memang akan aneh jika kita tiba tiba putus… jadi sekarang aku juga lebih leluasa memanggil mu Bae atau Baejin" Jihoon berusaha setenang mungkin, serangan dari Jinyoung membuat Jihoon hampir hilang kewarasan.

"aku juga akan lebih leluasa memanggil mu Jihoonie atau sayang"

"ih Baejin panggil nya hyung dong…" Jinyoung menjawab dengan gelengan setelah itu mencubit pipi Jihoon.

"entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi lebih tenang. Aku menginap di sini saja ya untuk malam ini" Jinyoung memeluk Jihoon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kenapa? Apa besok kau libur kuliah?"

"aku ada jam tapi tidak terlalu pagi juga, lagi pula besok aku juga bisa mengantar mu ke kampus"

"kampus ku dan kampus ku beda kawasan itu jauh Baejin"

"tidak masalah, bukankah aku sering kesana. Pokoknya aku ingin menginap di sini, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang Jihoonie" Jinyoung makin mendekap Jihoon sambil mengoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"panggil hyung Baejin, aku lebih tua dari mu" Jihoon cemberut dalam pelukan Jinyoung.

"tidak ah, itu kan panggilan sayang. Lagi pula kau terlihat lebih muda dari ku Jihoonie"

"terserah kau saja, capek berdebat dengan mu. Tapi di sini hanya ada satu kamar, aku tidur di sini saja kau tidur di dalam"

"eiy… mana ada tuan rumah tidur di ruang tamu, kau tidur di dalam biar aku yang tidur di sini" Jinyoung melepas pelukannya.

"mana bisa begitu, aku akan jadi tuan rumah yang jahat kalau begitu"

"ya kalau begitu kita tidur saja berdua di kamar, beres kan. Aku tadi lihat kau punya ranjang yang cukup besar"

"tt..ttapi… nnanti…" Jihoon menundukan kepalanya.

"aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal gila, kita hanya akan tidur" Jinyoung mengangkat wajah Jihoon.

"baiklah ayo tidur, aku lelah sekali hari ini" Jihoon berdiri dari posisinya dan menarik Jiyoung masuk ke kamarnya.

"lelah? Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Jinyoung duduk di ranjang Jihoon sedangkan Jihoon kini sibuk mengambil baju ganti untuknya dan untuk Jinyoung.

"Hyungseob, dia itu memang sudah gila mengajak ku mengelilingi beberapa mall, kaki ku rasanya seperti akan putus, semakin hari semakin tidak waras saja dia itu" Jihoon memberikan baju ganti pada Jiyoung lalu dia sendiri menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti pakaian. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Jinyoung yang telah berganti pakaian.

"kalau lelah sebaiknya cepat tidur, sini" Jinyoung menarik Jihoon untuk berbaring di ranjangnya sedangkan dia duduk di samping jihoon dan mulai memijat kaki pacarnya itu. "aku akan memijat kaki mu sebentar setelah itu kita tidur"

"enaknya dimanjain Baejin, serasa tuan putri"

"kau memang tuan putrinya Baejin, sayang" setelah beberapa menit memijat Jihoon, Jinyoung bengubah posisi berbaring di samping Jihoon lalu memeluknya. "selamat malam sayang"

"selamat malam Bae" perlahan Jihoon menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Jinyoung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jihoon keluar setelah mereka sampai di kampus Jihoon. Hal ini tak heran menjadi tontonan gratis bagi orang awam 'drama picisan dari dua selebgram ternama dimulai'.

"So Sweet… perasaan dari tadi malem bawaan nya romantis terus deh Baejin" Jihoon turun dari mobil dan berdiri di hadapan Jinyoung.

"bagus dong kalau aku romantis biar kamu suka ke aku" Jinyong meletakan tanggannya di pintu mobil samping tubuh Jihoon.

"aku udah suka ke kamu kok" gumam tidak sadar Jihoon.

"kamu ngomong apa Jihoonie aku gak dengar?"

"eng..eenggak, bukan apa apa kok. Eh Bae, aku harus masuk bentar lagi dosennya dateng"

"ok, nanti punglang aku jemput, telpon aku kalau sudah selesai. Sampai bertemu lagi sayang, belajar yang rajin ya" Jiyoung mengecup kening dan bibir Jihoon sekilas lalu bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

"Baejin~ di lihat orang banyak…" gumaman Jihoon tidak di gubris karena Jinyoung sudah pergi melaju dengan mobilnya.

"cie… katanya kemarin mau putus, kok tambah mesra aja, pake _public kissing_ segala iri berat deh" Hyungseob yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia dari jauh kini menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Seobie… dia itu jadi manis begitu karena habis patah hati tau" Jihoon dan Hyungseob mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"patah hati gimana?"

"dia baru mengetahui kenyataan Daehwi sudah pacaran dengan Samuel yang anak bule itu bahkan sebelum aku dan Jinyoung pacaran. Mereka sengaja _Backstreet_ untuk menghindari fansnya Samuel" setelah sampai di kelas Jihoon dan Hyungseob sengaja mencari tempat duduk sedikit di belakang.

"jadi Daehwi pacaran dengan bule itu, tidak heran juga sih karena aku sering lihat mereka jalan berdua, justru aneh kalau mereka nggak pacaran" sahut Hyungseob.

"tapi kasihan Jinyoung juga seob, dia kelihatan sedih sekali aku jadi tidak tega"

"sebelum memikirkan orang pikirkan diri mu sendiri park Jihoon. Eh tapi tunggu… apa itu di leher mu? Itu _Kissmark_ kan? Tadi kau juga di antar Jiyoung, kalian habis 'begituan'? Ya Tuhan Jihoon, aku tahu dia patah hati, tapi jangan berikan tubuh mu juga untuk menghiburnya, kau bisa terlihat seperti jalang nantinya"

"enak saja, Ya Tuhan mulut mu itu Ahn Hyungseob, aku tidak semurah itu, kami memang hampir melakukannya tapi aku menolak, aku akan memberikannya jika memang Jinyoung mencintai ku bukan hanya semata nafsu dan pelampiasan. Tapi saat aku membuka story IG, ternyata sepenggal kegiatan kami semalam terekam dan banyak fans yang heboh DM Jinyoung bahkan Daehwi juga ada, jadi nanti kalau Daehwi tanya padamu bilang saja aku dan Jinyoung memang melakukannya" kata Jihoon bersemangat.

"ya ya aku mengerti, kau membuat ku jantungan Jihoon. Ku doa kan saja mudah mudahan Jinyoung cepat sadar dan mencintai mu seutuhnya" sahut Hyungseob santai.

"seutuhnya? Memang dia pernah mencintai ku walau cuman sedikit?" Tanya Jihoon.

"dari tatapan dan perlakuannya saja bisa dilihat Jihoon ku sayang, Jinyoung itu ada rasa sama kamu walaupun samar, karena dia masih yakin kalau dia suka Daehwi. Sekarang coba ku tanya pada mu, sekonyol apa pun permintaan mu apa pernah dia tidak mengabulkannya? selama apapun kau membuatnya menunggu apa pernah dia marah? Semenyebalkan apapun dirimu apapun diri apa pernah dia protes akan sikap mu? Kalau orang yang tidak ada rasa sama sekali pasti sudah marah marah dan tidak akan perduli pada mu Ji" ujar Hyungseob.

"tapi aku tidak yakin Seobie, seperti masih ada Daehwi di hatinya…" wajah Jihoon berubah sedih.

"Ji, melupakan orang yang kita cintai itu tidak mudah, Jinyoung butuh proses untuk itu Ji"

"dia memang berkata biarkan hubungan ini mengalir saja dulu"

"itu berarti dia ingin mencoba mencintaimu seutuhnya Ji, dan tugas mu membuatnya makin mencintai mu. Dan…. Seperti nya aku ada ide" Hyungseob memunculkan seringai aneh misterius.

"ide apa Seobie? Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu menyeramkan"

"kesini, biar ku jelaskan" Hyungseob membisikan rencananya pada Jihoon.

"kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"asal kau mengikuti arahan ku dengan tepat kurasa itu akan berhasil, memang butuh waktu lama tapi cara ini pasti akan berhasil. Aku akan minta bantuan Woojin juga dia kan temannya Jinyoung"

"terserah mu saja, lama lama kau itu menakutkan Seobie" Jihoon sedikit bergidik melihat wajah psycopat Hyungseob.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian patah hati Jinyoung, hubungan antara Jihoon dan Jinyoung semakin dekat, dekat di dunia maya dan dunia nyata. Mereka jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membuat postingan mesra. Setiap hati Jinyoung akan mengantar Jihoon ke kampusnya dan ia juga akan menjemputnya pulang, Jinyoung juga sering menginap di apartemen Jihoon begitu pula sebaliknya Jihoon terkadang menginap di apartemen Jinyoung. Intinya mereka sudah semakin dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain.

"Jinyoung, gimana kelanjutan hubungan mu sama Jihoon. Story kalian bikin geli. Tidur bareng bikin story, sarapan bareng bikin story, gak sekalian aja mandi bareng di buat story" Woojin melancarkan protes setelah melihat story Jinyoung yang sedang sarapan dengan Jihoon pagi tadi.

"kalau mandi bareng itu privasi, sirik aja. Kalau hyung iri, gitu juga aja sama Hyungseob hyung" Jinyoung yang sedang asik makan hanya menanggapi Woojin santai. Fyi mereka ada di kantin kampus sekarang, Jinyoung dan Woojin itu satu kampus tapi beda jurusan juga beda tingkatan.

"susah deh ngomong sama Bae Jinyoung yang ganteng tapi nyebelin ini. Kembali ke pertanyaan awal yang belum kamu jawab" Woojin secara sembunyi sembunyi mulai menyalakan perekan di hp nya.

"gimana ya hyung, di pikiran ku kita masih sama kayak yang dulu, aku cuma sebatas suka Jihoon hyung karena dia itu imut dan ngegemesin dan udah ku anggap kayak kakak ku sendiri, jadi aku ngiranya aku cuman sayang dia sebatas itu aja. Tapi soal hati beda, akhir akhir ini aku ngerasa makin nyaman sama Jihoon hyung, berdua sama dia itu kayak nyaman banget rasanya, bahkan aku sampek udah lupa sama Daehwi" Jinyong berhenti dari aktifitas makannya dan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Woojin.

"itu berarti kamu udah cinta beneran sama dia" sahut Woojin.

"mungkin, aku sendiri belum yakin hyung"

"kalau semisal Jihoon jalan dengan pria lain di belakang mu gimana?"

"Amit amit hyung jangan sampek, ku hajar habis habis pria yang mendekati Jihoon hyung" wajah Jinyoung mengeras.

"bagian mana yang kau tidak yakin Jinyoung-ah, buktinya kau sudah seposesif ini" Woojin menghentikan rekamannya dan mengirimkannya pada Hyungseob yang pasti akan di dengarkan Jihoon juga.

"entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak rela kalau Jihoon hyung jalan dengan pria lain, dia kan pacar ku"

"kau itu imut sekali kalau lagi cemburu Jinyoung-ah" Woojin merangkul dan mencubit pipi adik tingkatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ini memang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari jam yang di sebutkan Jihoon di pesan singkatnya, namun Jinyoung yang kurang kerjaan di kampus memilih datang lebih awal dan rela menunggu di area fakultas Jihoon. Setelah beberapa menit, Jinyoung seperti melihat sosok mungil kesayangannya itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh, Jihoon jalan berdua dengan seorang pria yang bisa di bilang pria tipe dominan. Jujur saja, pria itu memang terlihat tampan, di tambah lagi dia punya postur tubuh seorang model, pasti tingginya di atas 180cm. Jinyoung bersembunyi dan dia diam diam mengikuti kemana Jihoon dan pria itu pergi. Tak lama kemudian jihoon dan pria itu berhenti di tempat parkir, mereka berdua mengobrol cukup lama dengan wajah Jihoon yang berseri seri. Jangan di Tanya lagi bagaimana keadaan uri Baejin kita satu ini, rupanya dia sudah kalut bukan main, apa lagi saat melihat pria itu membelai sisi wajah Jihoon, hati Jinyoung panas bukan main. Dengan segala amarah yang menumpuk di kepalanya, Jinyoung mendekat pada mereka dan menarik Jihoon dengan paksa.

"Aw..aw… Baejin sakit, jangan di tarik gini dong" Jihoon sedikit memberontak saat Jinyoung menariknya kasar.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Jinyoung dingin sembari menatap tajam ke arah pri yang sebelumnya bersama Jihoon.

"ow ini, kenalin dia Lai Guanlin dia ini mahasiswa baru dari Taiwan, dia tampan kan" Jihoon dengan wajah berbinar memperkenalkan Guanlin.

Jinyoung tidak menanggapi perkataan Jihoon dia hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Guanlin. "kau sudah selesai dengannya kan, sebaiknya kita pulang" ujar dingin Jinyoung.

"Lin, hyung pergi dulu ya, kita lanjut besok" Jihoon berpamitan pada Guanlin.

"ok hyung beres besok aku akan menjemput mu" sahut Guanlin sedikit berteriak karena Jinyoung telah menarik Jihoon untuk menjauh.

"Baejin… kamu marah? Kok diem aja?" setelah Jinyoung menariknya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil, Jinyoung tetap mengantarkannya pulang hanya saja sepanjang jalan Jinyoung mendiamkannya.

"ada urusan apa kau dengan anak Taiwan itu?" pertanyaan Jihoon di jawab dengan pertanyaan bernada dingin oleh Jinyoung.

"ehm…itu… bukan urusan penting kok"

"dia akan menjemput mu besok, mana mungkin bukan urusan penting, apa hyung selingkuh di belakang ku?" nada bicara Jinyoung mulai meninggi.

"aku hanya ada urusan kecil dengannya Jinyoung, jangan menuduh ku yang tidak tidak" Jihoon juga mulai menginggikan suara.

"kau terlihat bahagia sekali saat berbicara dengannya, dan dia tidak segan untuk menyentuh wajah mu, apa itu normal?" emosi Jinyoung makin meledak.

"ayolah Jinyoung, itu hanya _mannerhands_ biasa kenapa kau bisa semarah ini. Selama ini kau melakukan apapun dengan Daehwi aku tidak pernah marah"

"tidak perlu membawa bawa nama Daehwi!"

"kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh menyebut Daehwi? Selama ini kau juga melakukan banyak hal dengannya dan aku bahkan tidak pernah mempersoalkannya. Guanlin hanya menyentuh wajah ku dan kau jadi semarah ini"

"Jihoon! Kamu gak ngerti-" ucapan jinyoung terputus.

"KAMU YANG GAK NGERTI!" teriak Jihon. "kamu yang gak ngerti Jinyoung-ah, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan tapi kau melarang ku ini itu, kau egois" Jihoon mulai terisak.

"aku punya alasan untuk egois pada mu hyung, dan ku harap hyung peka untuk merasakannya" tak terasa mobil Jinyoung sudah tepat berada di depan gedung apartemen Jihoon. "kita butuh mendinginkan kepala, jangan bertemu untuk beberapa waktu dulu"

"baiklah, ku harap kau juga merenungkan perkataan ku" setelah menghapus air matanya, Jihoon keluar dari mobil Jinyoung dan bergegas masuk apartemennya.

"Ya Tuhan aku benar benar sudah gila, aku gila karena Park Jihoon" Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semnjak pertengkaran mereka dan sekarang Jinyoung menyesal. Dia sadar dia terlalu egois dan kekanak kanakan, dia terlalu terbawa emosi saat itu. Jinyoung ingin minta maaf pada Jihoon, kalau saja Jihoon bisa ia temui sekarang. Sejak kemarin apartemen Jihoon selalu kosong, Hyungseob juga bilang jika Jihoon tidak masuk kuliah. Hati Jinyoung sangat keruh sekarang, rasanya dia bisa menelan manusia hidup hidup jika tidak segera bertemu Jihoon.

"hentikan wajah menakutkan mu itu Bae Jinyoung" ujar Hyungseob saat dirinya dan sang kekasih memasuki apartemen Jinyoung.

"untuk apa kalian kemari? Kalau hanya untuk meledek ku silahkan kalian pergi saja dari sini" sahut dingin Jinyoung.

" _calm down man_ , kami kesini justrus mau membantu mu" Woojin mendekati Jinyoung dan duduk di sampingnya.

"aku tidak tertarik, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja" tanggap malas Jinyoung.

"dasar keras kepala, kami mau membantu mu bertemu Jihoon tau, kami tau dimana Jihoon berada, kalau kau tidak mau tau ya sudah kita pulang saja ayo Woojinie" Hyungseob baru akan menarik Woojin namun di cegah oleh Jinyoung.

"eh maaf maaf hyung, kau serius sekali. Iya aku butuh bantuan kalian" Jinyoung menarik Hyungseob dan Woojin untuk duduk di sofa. "jadi dimana Jihoon hyung sekarang?"

"ehm…. Gimana ya Jinyoung, tapi… keadaan Jihoon sedang tidak baik. Dia depresi setelah pertengkaran hebat kalian, jadi kau jangan kaget jika nanti menemukannya sedikit mengenaskan" Hyungseob berujar dengan wajah sedih.

"hyung jangan bercanda itu tidak lucu" Jinyoung shock dengan perkataan Hyungseob barusan.

"untuk apa kami bercanda dalam hal seserius ini Jinyoung-ah. temui Jihoon dan selesaikan masalah kalian, untuk sekedar info saja Jihoon itu suka berbuat nekat kalau dia sedang depresi" tambah Woojin.

"beri tau aku di mana dia sekarang, aku akan menemuinya"

"bicarakan baik baik Jinyoung, jangang….jangan membuat Jihoon menangis lagi…" Hyungseob tak kuasa membendung air matanya.

"aku akan menyelesaikannya, dan aku juga berharap tidak akan pernah lagi membuat Jihoon menangis" ujar Jinyoung dengan wajah kalut.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam dari Seoul untuk menuju tempat yang dimana Jihoon berada, dan sesampainya di alamat yang di informasikan Woojin itu Jinyoung langsung mencari keberadaan Jihoon. Jinyoung memasuki sebuah villa di kawasan desa pinggiran kota, villa itu terlihat cukup besar dan dan tenang karena saat Jinyoung masuk tidak ada seorang pung di dalamnya namun semua pintu di sana tidak terkunci.

"Jihoon… Jihoonie kau di mana? Jihoonie ini aku Jinyoung, kau dimana sayang" Jinyoung mengelilingi seluruh villa sembari memanggil nama JiHoon.

AAAAGGRRR….

Setelah mendengar jeritan yang diyakini itu jeritan Jihoon, Jinyoung langsung melesat ke arah sumber suara yaitu bagian belakang Villa. Di tempat kejadian perkara Jinyoung melihat Jihoon yang terduduk dengan tetesan darah di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan sayang kau kenapa?" Jinyoung langsung menghampiri Jihoon dan melihat luka di tangan Jihoon. "Kau itu sudah gila atau apa! Kenapa menyakiti diri seperti ini! Dasar kalau kau mati bagaimana!"

"ih Baejin cerewet deh, ini cuman luka gores kena cutter tapi darah ku keluarnya lebay jadi kayak gini deh, cepet ambilin kotak obat yang ada di dalem" walaupun terlihat bingung namun Jinyoung tetap mengambilkan kotak obat yang di lihatnya di ruang tengah.

"sini tangannya" Jinyoung mengobati tangan jihoon yang tergores. "Sebenernya ini ada apa sih? Kok aku bingung ya"

"lihat ke samping deh" setelah tangannya di plaster, Jihoon menunjukan sesuatu pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang di tunjukan Jihoon, dan di sana dia menemukan jajaran bunga mawar putih yang ditata sedemikian rupa diatas rumput membentuk lambang hati yang sangat besar dan di samping lambang hati itu ada sebuah tikar piknik yang di gelar dengan sebuah cake cantik bertuliskan _'Happy Aniversary'_ di atasnya. Di samping tikar piknik itu di susun beberapa foto Jihoon dan Jinyong dengan berbagai pose dan ukuran yang ditata dengan sangat artistik dan indah. Jujur, Jinyoung makin bingung sekarang, kepalanya pusing memikirkan semua kejadian yang di lihatnya.

"Ya ampun Bae, muka mu itu lucu sekali" Jihoon mencubit pipi tirus Jinyoung, dia gemas melihat wajah kebingungan pacarnya itu.

"itu apa?"

"ayo kita duduk dulu disana baru aku jelaskan semuanya" Jihoon menarik Jinyoung untuk duduk di tikar piknik yang ada disana. "jadi gini Jinyoung…" uajr Jihoon saat mereka sudah duduk.

"tunggu, jangan di jelaskan dulu. Lebih baik aku yang bicara dulu sebelum aku lupa semua kata kata yang ku pikirkan untuk minta maaf pada mu bebarapa hari ini. Jihoonie aku minta maaf, aku emang egois dan aku egois itu karena aku sayang… enggak aku cinta sama kamu, aku cemburu melihat mu dengan anak Taiwan itu, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan kau terlihat kagum dengan ketampanannya. Aku kalut dan aku tidak sengaja membentak mu aku minta maaf. Kau mau kan memaafkan ku? Kita tidak putus kan?" Jinyoung memotong ucapat Jihoon dengan penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Ya Tuhan Bae, aku terharu sekali mendengar perkataan mu" Jihoon hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk lompat kegirangan sambil menangis haru karena akhirnya cintanya terbalaskan. "kau sudah selesai bicara kan? Sekarang aku yang bicara dan jangan menyela" Jihoon mengambil nafas sejenak.

"sebelumnya, aku mau cerita sesuatu dulu Bae tentang perasaan ku. Aku senang akhirnya perasaan ku terbalaskan, karena aku sudah mencintai mu lebih dulu bahkan sebelum kejadian patah hati mu itu, dan aku berharap karena kita sudah saling mencintai hubungan kita jadi berlanjut ke hubungan yang serius bukan hubungan kontrak lagi, dan itu berarti menjawab pernyatanyaan mu yang berarti kita tidak putus" jihoon kembali memberi jeda padda ucapannya.

"lalu soal apa aku memaaf kan mu, itu bukan semua nya salah mu Bae, aku juga salah. Kau tau Yoo Seonho kan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Yoo Seonho anak SMA yang les privat sama kamu itu?"

"iya yang itu, nah Guanlin anak Taiwan itu pacarnya Seonho, beberapa hari yang lalu aku waktu aku kerumah Seonho aku melihat Guanlin dan kita kenalan, dan ternyata kita satu kampus. Dan disini awal dari rencana, aku memang merenacakan akan memberimu kejutan saat aniv kita yang ke dua bulan jadi aku minta bantuan Hyungseob, Woojin dan Guanlin untuk menyukseskan rencana ku"

"aku jadi makin bingung" sahut Jinyoung masih bingung.

"Hyungseob memberi ku ide bagaimana agar aku tau perasaan mu yang sebenarnya pada ku, dengan perantara Woojin. Woojin mengirimku rekaman yang berisi curahan perasaan mu, mendengar itu aku langsung percaya diri untuk menyatakan cinta ku padamu, dan saat berkenalan dengan Guanlin aku jadi ada ide. Guanlin itu anak orang kaya, dan kata Seonho dia punya villa yang bagus dengan taman yang luas juga pemandangan yang bagus, jadilah aku pinjam villa ini ke Guanlin. Saat kau cemburu itu aku sedang merencanakan kejutan ini bersama Guanlin, dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan se cemburu itu padanya, melihat itu aku jadi semakin bertekat membuat kejutan yang besar dan berkesan. Kau tau Bae, saat itu sulit sekali untuk akting menagis saat aku sangat ingin tertawa melihat wajah seram cemburu mu itu" Jihoon terkikik mengingat kejadian saat itu.

"terus saja tertawa, kau tidak tau betapa panasnya hati ku saat itu. Kau bahkan bilang Guanlin tampan" Jinyoung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ayolah Bae, dia memang tampan kan. Tapi bagi ku kau masih jauh lebih tampan, semua orang juga tau kalau seorang Bae Jinyoung itu tampannya bukan main, kau bahkan tampak seperti bukan manusia" ujar Jihoon sembari menarik narik legan Jinyoung.

"terus saja gombal seperti itu. Lalu soal Hyungseob hyung yang menangis menyuruh ku menemui mu dan bilang kalau kau depresi berat itu juga bagian dari rencana? Kau tau acting kedua pasangan konyol itu sangat bagus, mereka harus dapat piala Oscar"

"kau lupa Bae kalau Hyungseob itu mengambil jurusan Akting dan Per film an. Dia itu ratu drama, dia yang membuat skenarionya dan dia juga ikut ambil peran dalam rencana ini"

"lama lama dia memang makin menakutkan" Jinyoung menarik Jihoon ke pelukannya. "walaupun aku di buat bingung setengah mati begini, tapi aku harus berterimakasih pada Hyungseob hyung. Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan dasar cinta"

"aku juga senang… btw kangen di peluk Baejin, beberapa hari gak di peluk kangen wangi sama angetnya. Baejin pake parfum apa sih kok enak baunya, cocok banget sama image nya Baejin yang cool, dan manly" Jihoon menyaman kan diri di pelukan Jinyoung.

" _Giorgio Armani Acqua Di Gio Profumo_ " jawab Jinyoung yang sedang menyesapi aroma Jihoon.

"kenapa mengucapkan merek saja terdengar keren ya, dan lagi itu kan _brand_ mahal, Baejin kaya banget beli parfum mahal" Jihoon sebenarnya sedikit merasa geli karena Jinyoung menghirup lehernya.

"endorse lah, memangnya dapat dari mana lagi. Aku tidak sekaya itu parfum sampai pakai merek terkenal" Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Jihoon.

"aku lupa kalau Bae Jinyoung ini Raja endorse" Jihoon sedikit mencibir.

"dan apa kau lupa kalau kau itu juga Raja endorse. Sekarang ayo kita foto ini semua kalau perlu bikin siaran live biar endorsenya makin banyak" Jinyoung mengambil hp nya dan mulai memotret kejutan kejutan yang di siapkan Jihoon.

"ku kira Baejin cinta aku sungguhan, kenapa ujung ujungnya tetep endorse" Jihoon cemberut, hatinya sedikit sakit melihat Jinyoung yang sedikit mengabaikannya dan sibuk mengabadikan kejutan aniv mereka ini seakan dia hanya ingin publik tau betapa manisnya hubungan mereka.

"aku cinta sungguhan pada mu sayang, dan aku gak main main sama hubungan ini aku mau serius, dan maka dari itu aku butuh uang untuk hubungan serius. Dulu aku hanya cari uang untuk kegiatan hedon dan hal hal yang kekanak kanakan lainnya, sekarang aku harus mencari uang untuk modal menikahi mu. Aku benar benar harus dapat endorse yang banyak agar aku cepat kaya dan cepat bisa melamar mu" ucapan Jinyoung membuat wajah Jihoon memerah sempurna, Jihoon meneteskan air mata bahagia. Jihoon tidak tau jika Jinyoung akan seserius ini padanya.

"kenapa nangis?" Jinyoung menghapus air mata Jihoon dengan lembut.

"aku menangis karena aku terlalu bahagia Baejin… Ya Tuhan….kalau gitu ayo kita cari uang bersama untuk menikah, aku juga akan makin aktif lagi cari uang, aku akan berusaha berhemat agar kita cepet nikah" ujar Jihoon di sela tangisannya

Karena melihat betapa menggemaskannya ekspresi Jihoon saat menangis Jinyoung jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Jihoon. Awalnya memang hanya ciuman biasa, namun lama kemaan ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas dan liar. Tangan jiyoung yang awalnya hanya diam kini tangannya mulai merambat aktif dalam pakaian Jihoon, dank arena itulah satu desahan lolos dari mulut Jihoon.

"Maaf… aku kelepasan… kau pasti takut ya" mendengar desahan Jihoon, Jinyoung jadi sadar. Dia sadar jika dia akan membuat Jihoon takut seperti saat itu.

"tidak… sekarang aku sudah tidak takut… kau tau Bae, waktu itu aku bukan takut karena kau cumbu, tapi aku takut jika kita melakukannya saat kau tidak mencintai ku dan aku hanya jadi alat pemuas nafsu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku akan memberikan semua pada mu Bae…" Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinyoung dan mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya itu.

Setelah acara berciuman panas yang cukup lama, tiba tiba Jinyoung mengangkat tubuh Jihoon dan membawanya masuk kedalam villa.

"kita bisa memakai kamar ini kan?" Tanya Jinyoung setelah membaringkan Jihoon di sebuah ranjang king size di salah satu kamar yang ada di villa itu.

"kku rasa tidak masalah.." Jihoon berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena cumbuan Jinyoung.

"ya, kurasa memang tidak masalah. Ingat kan aku untuk minta maaf dan berterimakasih pada Guanlin si anak Taiwan itu, karena dia sudah menyiapkan ini" Jinyoung menunjukan sebuah kontak berisi alat kontrasepsi dengan note kecil yang menempel di atasnya dari Guanlin.

"dasar anak kecil mesum, awas saja kalau ketahuan dia pernah begituan sama Seonho, kucincang habis dia karena sudah menodai anak murid kesayangan ku"

"sudah lah jangan urusi hubungan orang, urusi dulu urusan kita karena ku yakin setelah ini kau pasti akan sangat sibuk, lelah dan besok tidak bisa berjalan" Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Dan kalian pasti tau lah mereka ngapain…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

Hari ini Hyungseob dan Woojin memutuskan untuk pergi kencan guna mengisi waktu luang di akhir pekan. Mereka pergi ke café langganan mereka dan memesan beberapa makanan di sana. Terlihat kini Hyungseob tengah focus dengan hp nya sambil memasang wajah kesal dan tak jarang mengumpat dengan wajah imut.

"yang kenapa sih? Dari tapi sibuk lihatin hp sambil marah marah, serem tau yang" Woojin yang dari tadi sibuk makan akhirnya buka suara.

"ini lho yang, Jihoon ama Jinyoung bikin iri aja. Fotonya bagus banget, Jihoon bikin kejutan kayak di instagram instagram itu, yang pake bunga bunga ama foto foto trus di tata gitu, liatin deh yang. Pasti mereka langsung kebanjiran endorse, di komennya banyak endorse dari jasa foto pre wedding lagi, bahkan ada yang nawarin mereka buat jadi model iklan" Hyungseob menunjukan foto Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang sedang berbaring berpelukan di atas jajaran mawar putih yang di susun membentuk hati, setelah itu Hyungseob juga menunjukan foto moment moment Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang lainnya yang tidak kalah romantis.

"yaudah biarin yang, kan kamu sendiri yang nyuruh mereka pacaran terus kamu yang nyatuin mereka sampai bikin drama segala" jawab Woojin santai.

"iya sih, tapi kan iri… Jihoon itu anaknya sweet banget terus Jinyoung itu perhatian dan romantis, mereka itu _couple goals_ banget yang. Gak kayak kamu yang kerjaannya ngurusin sanggar dance melulu pacarnya gak pernah di urusin" wajah Hyungseob makin cemberut.

"yaelah yang kok drama banget sih, aku ngurus sanggar buat cari uang biar kita cepet nikah. Mau kan cepet nikah?"

"ya mau, tapi sekali kali bikin kejutan romantis kan gak bikin bangkrut kali"

"yaudah kapan kapan aku bikin kejutan romantis" Woojin melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

"untung sayang… untung cinta…"

"iya yang aku juga sayang sama cinta sama kamu"

"ASTAGA! OH MY GOD!"

"apa sih yang kok teriak teriak gitu, kaget tau" Woojin mengelus dada, heran dengan tingkah absurd pacarnya ini 'untung cinta' batinnya.

"ini liat, ya ampun mereka itu, adegan dewasa pake di upload juga, gak tau yang namanya privasi kali ya, dasar! Gak inget Tuhan. Mana yang nge like banyak banget lagi. Apa gini kalau jadi selebgram? Begituan juga musti di pamerin, duh makin bikin iri deh fotonya juga keren banget lagi pengambilannya" maki Hyungseob pada gambar Jihoon dan Jinyoung yang ada di hp nya. Hyungseob menunjukan foto Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang tampak bertelanjang dada saling berpelukan di atas ranjang, dengan sudut pengambilan gambar yang terlihat cukup professional, dan jangan abaikan beberapa bekas bekas cinta yang tampak di sekitar leher, dada dan bahu Jihoon.

"kalau kamu iri, aku gak keberatan praktekin sesuatu kayak mereka. Tinggal begituan trus di foto mah gampang"

"Ihh… sebel deh aku sama kamu yang, tau ah!" Hyungseob memilih makan dari pada terus meladeni pacarnya, bisa mati muda dia.

"yang dengerin aku, kamu itu gak usah iri sama mereka, kamu tau sendiri gimana perjalanan hubungan mereka. Seharusnya kamu bersyukur hubungan kita itu gak terlalu banyak ujian dan rintangan alias harmonis harmonis aja. Lagi pula kalo soal upload foto, pamer dan cari sensasi itu sudah jadi pekerjaan mereka, mereka cari sensasi dan pamer itu untuk cari uang. Dan kalo aku cari uang dengan cara ngurusin dan ngajar nari di sanggar, soalnya aku gak se ganteng mereka. Aku gak bisa sering sering perhatian ke kamu soalnya aku sibuk cari uang sayang, pacaran sama kamu aku juga butuh modal dan aku juga butuh modal untuk persiapan masa depan kita. Jadi aku harap kamu bisa ngerti" setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Woojin, Hyungseob langsung menghambur kepelukan pacarnya itu.

"iya iya yang, aku bisa ngerti kok. Setelah ini aku gak akan nuntut yang macem macem lagi. Toh aku cinta kamu apa ada nya bukan ada apanya, jadi kau kamu gak seganteng Jinyoung atau gak se kaya Guanlin aku tetep cinta kok yang"

"manisnya pacarnya Park Woojin" Woojin mencium kening Hyungseob lalu membalas pelukan pacarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Real END**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Jun kembali lagi dengan FF baru…..**

 **Kali ini cast nya anak Wanna one ya soalnya Jun lagi kepincut ama mereka. Sebenernya kepincutnya udah lama mulai awal acara wanna one mulai bahkan belum mulai baru foto nya doang tapi baru sempet bikin sekarang FF nya.**

 **Jun mau curhat soal Pairing. Jun suka bgt sama winkdeep dan sekarang yang lagi gencar malah Panwink. Jujur Jun bukan gak suka Panwink, tapi Jun lebih srek ke couple winkdeep, entah kenapa. Dan suka sedih kalo mereka berdua lagi saling selingkuh. #abaikancurhatantakpentingauthor**

 **Kalau ada yang ngerasa FF nya nanggung kok gak sampek adegan kasur, emang sengaja Jun masih gak mood bikin NC.**

 **Untuk adegan panas mungkin lain kali, atau di lanjut di chapter terpisah atau di FF lainnya sesuai mood nya Jun aja. Wkwkwk**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan review karena review kalian sangat berharga bagi Jun.**

 **Untuk silent readers cepaat lah bertobat, tolong setidak nya tinggalkan pesan kecil untuk author yang sudah meluangkan waktu membuat cerita walau cerita yang Jun buat gak bermutu tapi Jun butuh asupan energy berupa review.**

 **Untuk yang mau request, menyampaikan kritik atau saran bisa langsung review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF lainya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
